


Who Needs Armor When You're Badass

by Towaneko



Series: Stuckony Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF!Tony, M/M, Multi, Tony kicks ass, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towaneko/pseuds/Towaneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><sup>Anonymous asked:</sup><br/>Stuckony: Tony doesn't have his armor on and still manages to kick ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Needs Armor When You're Badass

“Tony for fucks sake get under cover.” Bucky tackled the Doombot that had been moving towards his unarmored boyfriend. He shoved his knife into the joint and severed the wires causing the bot to shudder. In one quick movement he flipped his grip on the knife before bringing it crashing down on the robots head effectively rendering the bot useless. 

“I was doing fine by myself, babe.” 

Tony was standing behind Bucky hands on his hips. He made quite a sexy figure dressed in his form fitting undersuit, however they were in the middle of a battle and now was not the time to admire it. 

Bucky had just been about to reprimand Tony when Steve’s voice cut in across the coms. 

“Bucky! What’s going on? Why is Tony still out in the open without the suit?!” 

“Tony is right here. And he can take care of himself, thank you!”

Bucky grabbed his arm. “Let’s get you somewhere safe.” 

“For once listen to your boyfriends.” 

“Shut up, birdbrain!” 

Bucky continued to drag Tony towards an alley as he argued with Clint over the coms. He could continue to argue as long as he was safe. 

Lucky wasn’t on their side as dozens of Hydra goons emerged blocking all exits and even jumping down from the roofs of the buildings. 

“Shit!” 

“Bucky, report! What’s wrong?” 

Bucky didn’t dare reply, his focus on all of the goons. There was no way he could take them all by himself and Tony was without the suit. 

“Tony! Bucky! Report!”

Steve was panicking over the coms. His worry evident as his boyfriends stayed silent. 

Bucky almost flinched when Tony pressed up against his back. “You go right, I’ll go left.” 

“Wha-?” 

“Trust me. On three.” 

Bucky wasn’t entirely sure what Tony thought he could do. But he had long ago learned to trust the genius. If anything he would just have to hurry and finish off his side. 

“One” 

“Two” 

_Three_

They lunged at their enemies, Bucky thought he saw Tony lead with an impressive round house kick, that made him wonder where the engineer had learned that from, before he was dragged into his own fight. 

Bucky didn’t have time to check on Tony as he took on his own enemies. It wasn’t long before the numbers dwindled down and he turned to check on Tony. 

Just in time to see his boyfriend swing up his legs and catch the last Hydra goon by the head with _his thighs._

Bucky had seen Natasha do the move multiple times before but seeing Tony do it was a whole new experience. 

As soon as they were alone, Tony was going to find out just how much Bucky appreciated the move. 

“Whoo! Go Tony, kickin’ ass!” Clint yelled as the others finally reached the alley. 

“Man of Iron, I have only seen Lady Widow pull such a move before it was marvelous!” 

“Told you the extra training would pay off.”

Tony practically glowed at the praise. “See, Bucky, told you I could handle myself. What do you think, Cap?” 

Steve walked towards the two a steely look on his face. 

“Cap?” 

Tony hesitated as Steve didn’t stop he just walked past the two grabbing their arms as he went. 

“Tower, now. Debrief, later.” 

Tony’s eyes widened and he examined Steve’s face before his eyes drifted lower and a small smirk spread across his lips. 

Bucky followed his line of sight before giving a smirk of his own. Looks like he wasn’t the only one pleasantly surprised by Tony’s talents.


End file.
